


Your word

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Collectif Noname Challenge mai 2018, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heaven & Hell, Le Collectif NoName, Murder, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: S03E23 – Le diable n’a qu’une parole… [Collectif Noname - challenge mai 2018]The translation will come very soon !





	Your word

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d’auteur :  
> ________________  
> Ben oui ! Comment ne pas écrire sur cette fin bouleversante d’épisode. J’en pleure encore en regardant ce passage, franchement ! OO  
> Et ça colle plus ou moins avec le thème choisi de ce mois-ci, alors… Je fonce !  
> J’avais pensé d’abord à une scène avec Amenadiel, mais ce passage m’est venu aujourd’hui et je devais l’écrire. Ce n’est pas un texte très long, je ne le voulais pas long. 
> 
> Musique : Ashes – Claire Guerreso (fin de l’épisode 23 évidemment)
> 
> Donc, un texte court écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif Noname.   
> Le thème proposé est « Cicatrices » par SoyokazeHaru. 
> 
> Défi de l’auteur :   
> ________________  
> À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attachée malgré vous, et pour quelle raison ? 
> 
> J’avoue qu’aucun ne me vient à l’esprit XD Sorry !

**YOUR WORD**

 

 

 

Il ne sent plus rien.

Il ne sent pas l’engourdissement dans ses bras ou ses jambes fléchies.

Il ne sent pas les larmes qui coulent sur son visage.

Il ne sent pas les battements lents de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Daniel ne sent plus rien.

Pas même le sang coagulé sur ses mains. Ni même cette brise fraîche qui avait décidé d’accompagner cette nuit plus sombre que toutes les autres.

Absolument rien… Si ce n’est une chose.

Une si petite chose.

Il caresse du pouce les aspérités travaillées du bracelet ; il les sent qui marquent sa peau. Un moule insensible figé autour de son poignet maculé de sang.

_Son_ sang.

Il ne cesse de frotter doucement la gaufre qu’il a faite gravée pour elle, comme un charme… une _lampe magique_ capable d’effacer ce moment. Cette fatalité qui lui est imposée.

Il frotte sans interruption ce bijou, se remémore l’instant où il le lui a offert.

Encore et encore.

Il revoit son sourire, ce sourire qui se superpose à ses traits maintenant figés. Il revoit cette lueur dans ses yeux, son rire.

Et il la regarde.

Il scrute ses yeux clos, cette trace infime d’une larme au coin de ses yeux qui ne s’ouvriront plus jamais sur cette lueur particulière.

Ses lèvres qui ne souriront plus et qu’il ne pourra plus jamais toucher.

Et il caresse ce bijou, moulant cette marque – cet avenir volé – dans son esprit, sur son âme. Une cicatrice qui ne se fermera jamais, qu’il ne veut pas oublier.

Jamais.

Des gens lui parlent ; de cette voix prudente qu’il utilise parfois dans le cadre de son travail. Cette voix supposément réconfortante pour les proches d’une victime.

Mais il ne sent rien.

On le laisse seul avec elle dans ses bras, assis sur le sol, insensible à tout le reste.

Il ne sent rien, il peut rester ainsi à la regarder pour ne pas oublier.

Il ne sent pas le temps passer, mais le soupçonne par l’apparition timide d’une lueur orangée dans le ciel devant lui. Cette lueur qui illumine sa peau blafarde, cette lueur qui lui rappelle celle qui avait effleuré ses cheveux ce matin-là, douce et unique.

Une lueur enflammée.

Une autre personne s’approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

Mais il ne sent rien.

— Dan…

Chloé se tait, sa main tremble sur son épaule.

— Dan… Ils doivent faire leur travail, tu le sais. Tu dois la laisser… Pour qu’on puisse retrouver celui… celui qui-…

Elle a raison.

Mais il ne sent rien. Il ne sent pas cette raison dans son esprit. Tout ceci n’a aucun sens.

Il ne le sent pas.

Il ne veut pas le sentir.

Chloé ne termine pas sa phrase ; il la sait bouleversée, mais ne bouge pas. Il continue à la regarder, à effleurer son bracelet. Elle retire sa main et s’éloigne, vaincue elle aussi par cette fatalité qui les touche tous.

Le ciel s’éclaire doucement, mais ses yeux ne s’ouvrent pas.

Ils restent clos.

Ils ne sentent plus cette lumière constante.

Cette chaleur remonter lentement sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux blonds qui effleurent le sol.

Daniel ne cherche pas à savoir qui s’assit auprès de lui cette fois ; ça n’a aucune importance.

— Amenadiel prendra soin d’elle, Daniel.

Lucifer en semble convaincu et Daniel n’éprouve pas le besoin de le contredire ou même de s’énerver contre lui.

Il ne sent rien.

— S’il y a bien une chose dans laquelle cet abruti excelle, c’est le harcèlement d’autrui, plaisante maladroitement Lucifer. Il n’aura de cesse de tourmenter mon **P** ère pour qu’ **I** l accorde à Charlotte sa juste place au Paradis.

Il ne dit rien.

Il devrait.

Il devrait s’énerver ; le discours de Lucifer est insensé, après tout.

Il ne dit rien.

Il l’écoute.

Le temps passe et Lucifer reste silencieux, un comportement qui ne lui est pas familier. Daniel ne bouge pas. Il continue à frotter cette gaufre moulée en argent de son pouce, il continue à regarder son visage inexpressif.

Le temps passe et Lucifer finit par se redresser sans un mot.

— Lucifer…

Il se fige et se tourne vers lui, mais Daniel ne peut pas quitter des yeux Charlotte.

Sa voix est rauque, mais calme.

Il frotte le pendentif.

— Le diable…

— Le seul et l’unique, Daniel, affirme doucement Lucifer en le dévisageant avec prudence.

Daniel devrait sans doute le remercier de l’appeler par son prénom ; ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes.

Il hoche doucement la tête, caressant une dernière fois le bijou avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Avant de _sentir._

Il détache le bracelet de son poignet et referme le poing dessus, le serrant doucement.

— Donnez-moi votre parole.

— Ma parole ? répète Lucifer, perplexe.

Son poing serre à s’en blanchir les phalanges le présent maculé de sang, marquant profondément sa chair d’une cicatrice souhaitée. Une cicatrice qu’il sent, brûlante et éternelle.

Il la regarde une dernière fois et se tourne vers Lucifer qui le dévisage toujours, inquiet. Il le regarde dans les yeux, il lui fait sentir cette cicatrice par l’intermédiaire de ce regard.

— Donnez-moi votre parole. Votre parole que vous vous occuperez personnellement de ce salopard en Enfer une fois que je l’aurais retrouvé…

Ils se regardent.

Lucifer ne se moque pas de lui. Il sait, il _sent_ qu’il s’en défend également.

Un hochement de tête imperceptible et Lucifer tend sa main vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Daniel serre le bijou dans leurs deux mains jointes, scellant leur accord dans ce moule minuscule contre leur paumes réunies.

— Vous avez ma parole, Daniel.

Et Daniel le sent.

Il sent cette marque qui les lie, cette cicatrice.

Cette tâche qui leur est dévolue.

Pour elle.

Pour Charlotte Richards.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a vraiment été écrit dans le vif de l’émotion. Et c’est voulu, alors j’espère qu’il vous a plu même si les émotions positives ne sont pas du tout au rendez-vous dans ce texte.  
> C’est juste de quoi approfondir notre traumatisme initial ^^  
> Laissez un comment si le cœur vous en dit !  
> Je retourne travailler sur mes autres projets en cours !  
> Bises :3


End file.
